The Gods Too Are Fond of a Joke
by Christine M. Greenleaf
Summary: Batman feels proud when Harley Quinn rehabilitates herself and begins living a normal, productive life. And when Bruce Wayne meets her at a party shortly afterward, he has to examine whether pride is the only thing he feels in regards to the Joker's ex-girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gods Too Are Fond of a Joke**

"Unhand me! I am the Master of Fear, the Lord of Despair, cower before me in witless terror…oh, pardon me, madam, I…Harley?!"

Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as the Scarecrow, paused in his rant, too astonished to continue, at seeing the woman he had just knocked against whilst being dragged down the hall of Arkham Asylum by Batman and Robin. It was indeed Harley Quinn, but she would have been almost impossible to recognize by anyone who didn't know her well. She was dressed in a formal, pinstriped suit, and her blonde hair, usually done up in pigtails when not hidden under her clown hat, was tied up in a neat, tidy bun. She was wearing glasses, and the whole impression was one of seriousness, intelligence, and perfect sanity – the exact opposite impression of the one she normally gave.

She beamed at Crane. "Hi, Johnny! Back again, huh? Well, keep trying, you'll make sanity someday!"

"Harley, you look…you look…" Crane was struggling not to say "absolutely gorgeous" – his feelings for Harley had long been deeply romantic ones, although he would never have admitted it to her. "You look…well," he finished, lamely.

Harley laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am now!" she replied, beaming. "I've just come from my competency hearing, Johnny, and they've declared me legally sane! I'm getting out of here and rejoining society, as a healthy, happy, productive, normal member! What do you think about that, Bats?" she asked, smiling at him smugly. "Bet you never thought you'd see the day, huh?"

"Congratulations, Harley," said Batman, sincerely. "I always had faith in you. I wouldn't fight so hard to keep putting the mentally ill back in here if I didn't believe the system worked."

"Sure takes its sweet time, though," said Robin. "Congrats," he added, noticing the look Batman gave him.

"Thanks, boys," said Harley, smiling. "I gotta say, I feel better than I've felt in years. Like I've got the real Harley back, y'know? I'm in a real good place, and it's all thanks to Dr. Leland and her incredible team. So you be nice to them, Johnny, and try your hardest to get sane. You'll feel so much better for it, I promise. And I know you can do it."

She kissed his cheek tenderly. "Get well soon, Johnny. See you later."

Batman nodded at Robin to drag Crane away, who just stared after Harley, dumbfounded. "What are your plans now?" asked Batman.

Harley shrugged. "Find a place and a job. Dr. Leland says she'll recommend me for a psychiatric position at a different hospital. She doesn't think it would be a good idea for me to resume my job here – too many painful associations, y'know…"

At that moment, they heard another loud rant as another inmate was dragged down the hall toward them. "Why can't any of you take a joke?! Don't you get it?! It's funny because he was fatally allergic to peanuts, and he died from having a spoonful of peanut butter rammed down his throat! Jesus, I have to explain everything to you losers, you're worse than…Harley!" Joker shouted, noticing her. "Don't just stand there, help me out, you dumb blonde! Take out the guards!"

Batman studied Harley's face as she stared back at the man who had ruined her life for so many years. There was no way to describe the pain reflected in it, and yet a firm light shone in her eyes as she shook her head. "Sorry, Mr. J," she murmured. "You're on your own now."

"What?" snapped Joker. "What the hell do you mean, you useless dame?! You do what I tell you, and you do it now!"

She shook her head again. "Not anymore, Mr. J. I've been declared legally sane. You can't tell me what to do anymore. You don't have any power over me anymore."

"I don't have power over you?!" shouted Joker, furiously. "I created you, you stupid woman! You'd be nothing without me! You'd be less than nothing!"

"I was and am Dr. Harleen Quinzel," said Harley firmly, drawing herself up. "I am a good doctor, a good psychiatrist, and a strong, independent woman. I am sane, and I am going to live the rest of my life free from the burden of insanity. That includes insane clowns. So see you later, Mr. J, although I really hope I don't. You'll never know how much you hurt me, how much you really damaged me, and how hard it was for me to overcome all that. But I have. I'm better than you. I've cured myself, and you won't ever be able to do that. I'm mature and rational enough to wish you the best, although if I'm honest I kinda wish you were lying dead in the gutter somewhere. You heartless, abusive, disgusting monster."

Joker gaped at her in astonishment. Then with a roar, he broke away from the guards and rushed at Harley, but Batman stepped in front of her and struck Joker a blow to the jaw that sent him flying. The guards piled on him and held him down, dragging him away as he shouted threats and abuse at Harley. "You worthless little bitch! You don't talk to me like that, nobody talks to me like that! I'll get outta here, Harley, and I'll find you, and I'll kill you, you stupid whore! You hear me, Harley?! You're dead!"

Batman turned to see Harley shaking, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away hurriedly. "That felt kinda good," she whispered, managing a smile.

"Don't be afraid of him," said Batman, firmly. "I'll be keeping an eye out for you, Harley. He won't be able to touch you."

She smiled again. "Thanks, Bats," she murmured. "You're a good guy. I see that now, now that I…I…"

The tears sprang into her eyes again. "Bats!" she cried, suddenly embracing him. "I'm so sorry for everything I did to hurt you! That was wrong! That wasn't me, that wasn't the real Harley, that was some pathetic puppet of his! But she ain't coming back! I won't let her! You hear me, Bats?! I won't let her!"

Batman hugged her gently, overwhelmed at her sincerity and emotion. He had always known that Harley was really a harmless, sweet little girl at heart, but like every child she had a dark side that needed to be controlled. The Joker had always spoiled that child, letting it run wild and do whatever it wanted. But now that Harley was in control of herself once more, her natural goodness, sweetness, and innocence had reasserted itself, and it was incredibly touching.

"It's ok, Harley," he said, quietly. "There's no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. The best thing you can do to make it up to me is to live your normal life to the fullest. Make friends, have relationships, and laugh lots. You deserve to be happy."

Harley beamed at him. "Yeah. So do you, Bats. You shouldn't waste your whole life having silly fights with Mr. J. Settle down, find a gal, and smile. You got a real nice smile."

She kissed his cheek. "See you later, ok?" And she strode off down the hall, smiling a very pretty and very sane smile.

"I don't buy it," said Robin, returning at that moment and folding his arms across his chest. "I mean, what are the odds of Harley Quinn actually regaining sanity? About a billion to one?"

"She was genuinely afraid of Joker," replied Batman. "I believe she wanted to change, and she has. Willpower is an incredible force, and Harley was always a strong-willed woman. I believe she can accomplish anything she puts her mind to."

"Well, look at you, Mr. Optimist," said Robin, shocked.

"Does that surprise you?" asked Batman. "I have to be optimistic. Otherwise what's the point?"

He turned and strode from the asylum. "If Harley's really rehabilitated herself, it's just proved what I've always thought," he said, climbing into the Batmobile. "People can change."

"Some people, yeah," conceded Robin. "But think about it, Bruce. Can you ever see the Joker changing? Or the Scarecrow? Some people never change. What makes you think Harley's one of those who will?"

Batman shrugged. "What happened to her was never her fault. Joker twisted and manipulated her mind. She was a victim of his, and I like to think that all victims can one day find the strength to be heroes."

"What, like you?" asked Robin. "Can you honestly see Harley turning into a hero?"

Batman shrugged again. "Not all heroes are caped vigilantes. If Harley succeeds in her rehabilitation, she'll be enough of a hero. I'll certainly admire her."

"Is that what this is all about?" asked Robin. "You admiring her?"

Batman glanced at him. "I don't understand the question," he retorted.

"Aw, c'mon, Bruce, she's an attractive woman, I'll admit it," said Robin. "But honestly, crazy was never my type. But I don't blame you if you have a soft spot for her, somewhere in that hollow stone otherwise known as your heart."

"For Harley Quinn?" asked Batman, turning to face him. "Are you being serious?"

Robin shrugged. "Like I said, she's attractive. If you like crazy."

"She is…was…the Joker's girlfriend," retorted Batman.

"Right. And you've got some sort of nemesis code that means you can't date each other's exes, am I right?" asked Robin. "Sorta like how guys can't date their friends' ex-girlfriends?"

"Anyone who was romantically interested in the Joker cannot possibly be romantically interested in me," retorted Batman. "And vice versa. We're two completely different people."

"More alike than you think," muttered Robin.

"How?" demanded Batman.

"You're both crazy," retorted Robin. Batman didn't respond. "And you both got the hots for Harley Quinn," he murmured.

"Joker never had the hots for Harley Quinn," retorted Batman.

"But you're not denying you do?" pressed Robin.

"Just drop it, Dick," snapped Batman.

They drove in silence for some minutes. "Bruce, I know it seems like I'm joking, but seriously, be careful," murmured Robin. "Stay away from her. I don't trust her. She's trouble."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom, Dick," retorted Batman. "But I can handle myself around women. I'm Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire, don't forget."

"Hard to forget when you keep reminding me," retorted Robin with a grin. "When is your next gala, Mr. Social Elite?"

"You'll have to ask Alfred," retorted Batman. "I have more important things to keep track of."

"Right. Like Harley Quinn's phone number."

"I said drop it, Dick!" snapped Batman. "It's not funny!"

"You wouldn't be so touchy if I wasn't close to the truth," muttered Robin, looking out the window.

Batman didn't respond. He was perfectly sure of his feelings toward Harley as a victim, someone who needed his protection, especially now that she was on her own. Robin's childish implications wouldn't prevent Batman from keeping his eye on her. It was for her own good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce Wayne turned around with a smile, a smile which he struggled to keep when he recognized who had just caught his attention. It was the woman he had been keeping an eye on as Batman for some weeks now. He had been watching over her for a few hours each day, and every hour his admiration for her grew. She was dedicating herself to her rehabilitation, heart and soul. There was never a hint of relapse, never a moment where he doubted the sincerity of her resolve. And he had never seen her looking as she did now.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel was wearing a long red dress, tight around the body until the skirt, which flared out in a mermaid style. The black straps of the dress hung off her shoulders, and she wore a single diamond necklace against her pale flesh. Her blonde hair cascaded in long, curled waves down her back. She looked positively gorgeous.

She smiled at him. "You don't remember me. Why should you? Last time we met, I was holding a gun to your girlfriend's head."

Bruce knew he had to play along, so he adopted a puzzled look. "I'm sorry?"

"I was the clown girl at the Joker's Christmas heist," she explained. "Name was Harley Quinn. Now it's Dr. Harleen Quinzel," she said, holding out her hand.

Bruce took it and kissed it. "Dr. Quinzel. I think this costume suits you much more than a clown one."

Harley beamed, giggling. "You're as charming as everyone says," she replied. "And please, call me Harley, everyone does. This is a nice party."

"It's a civilized party," agreed Bruce. "Not really to my taste."

"You prefer the pool party type?" asked Harley, grinning. "Beers and women in bikinis?"

"If I'm honest with you, Harley, I've never been more stunned by a woman in a bikini than I was by you just now," replied Bruce. "You are an incredibly attractive young woman."

Harley smiled. "You're too kind, Mr. Wayne."

"Oh, Bruce, please," he said. "Are you here on your own, Harley?"

She nodded. "One of my colleagues at the hospital is in charge of the charity drive tonight. She invited me to come, but she's been busy with a lot of admin stuff. I've mostly been on my own."

"That's a shame," said Bruce. "I'm sorry you've wasted your evening so far, but if you'll let me, I'll make sure you're not on your own again tonight."

Harley giggled again. "I'm incredibly flattered, Bruce."

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Glass of red wine, please," she said, nodding.

"Don't go anywhere," said Bruce, smiling as he left her. He went over to the buffet, where Alfred was serving. "12 o'clock," muttered Bruce.

"You need your evening wear ready for midnight, sir?" asked Alfred, puzzled.

"No, look, 12 o'clock," said Bruce, nodding. "It's Quinn."

Alfred stared at the woman. "Harley Quinn?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"What on earth is she doing here?"

"She's rehabilitated herself. Here with a friend from the hospital she works at. Where's Dick?"

"I'll fetch him for you. Pardon me, sir, but when you say rehabilitated herself, you do mean she's pretended to rehabilitate herself, don't you?"

"No. I mean she genuinely has rehabilitated herself."

Alfred's face fell. "I find that hard to believe, sir."

"Why?" asked Bruce, a little angrily. Alfred was naturally cynical – he was English. But Dick had been too, and he didn't have that excuse.

"You're seriously asking me to believe that Harley Quinn has rehabilitated herself?" repeated Alfred. "She's madly in love with the Joker."

"She was. People can change," retorted Bruce.

"Harley Quinn can't, sir," insisted Alfred. "I don't believe it for a second."

"I didn't ask you to believe it. I asked you to fetch Dick," retorted Bruce, with more anger than he had intended. Alfred was stunned, but nodded.

"Very good, sir," he murmured.

Bruce picked up two glasses and returned to Harley. "Thank you, Bruce," she said, taking it from him. "What should we drink to?"

"Changes," replied Bruce, raising his glass. "Both present and future."

Harley grinned. "To changes," she said, clinking her glass against his and drinking.

"Ah, Dick, there you are," said Bruce, noticing Dick Grayson approaching them from across the room. "Dick, this is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Harley, this is Dick Grayson, my ward."

"Pleasure," said Dick, extending his hand. Bruce could tell he was both annoyed and confused, but he did a fairly good job hiding it.

"Nice to meet you," said Harley, smiling at him. "Meeting your family already, Bruce, should I be worried?" she laughed, turning to him and beaming.

Bruce shrugged. "It's only natural that the people who spend a lotta time here get used to the people I'm hoping will spend a lotta time here," he replied with a grin. "In that spirit, this is my butler, Alfred. Alfred, Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

"An honor, madam," replied Alfred, bowing stiffly. "Your name seems vaguely familiar. Have you been in Gotham long?"

"Yeah, you could say that!" laughed Harley. "I used to be a notorious criminal here!"

"Harley…" began Bruce.

"I'm not ashamed of my past, Bruce," interrupted Harley. "I don't care who knows it. I used to be Harley Quinn, Alfred, the Joker's sidekick," continued Harley, smiling at him. "But I've served my time and rehabilitated myself and I'm just trying to live a normal, productive life now."

"Indeed?" said Alfred, raising an eyebrow. "In my experience there is no such thing as a normal life. Even the seemingly most normal of us have something to hide."

"Aw, c'mon, Alfred, you've obviously worked for Bruce a long time!" laughed Harley. "I don't think he's got anything to hide. Although I guess nobody is that charming without good reason," she added, grinning at him.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, Harley," replied Bruce, smiling at her.

"Yeah? I like a guy who can surprise me," murmured Harley.

"Harley, there you are!" exclaimed a young woman, running over to her. "Something's come up at the hospital – I need to get back. You coming?"

Harley nodded, putting down the glass. "Sorry, Bruce, that's my ride…"

"If you stay, I can have Alfred take you back whenever you need," said Bruce, quickly.

Harley beamed at him. "Thanks for the thought. But always leave them wanting more, that's my motto. I hope to see you again soon, Bruce. Goodnight."

She left, with Bruce staring after her. "Were you just flirting with Harley Quinn?" murmured Dick.

"I just wanted to…"

"You were just flirting with Harley Quinn," interrupted Dick. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Bruce?"

"I'm keeping an eye on her," retorted Bruce. "To make sure she's ok, to make sure she really has turned over a new leaf. I know you two don't want to give her a chance, but I do."

"Master Wayne, this is a dangerous game you're playing," murmured Alfred. "If Miss Quinn discovers your other occupation…"

"She won't," interrupted Bruce. "I'm not an amateur at this. I just want to protect her. She's a vulnerable young woman trying to start a new life on her own. She been through a lot of pain, and I just want to make sure she won't have to endure any more than necessary."

"You ever had a cat, Bruce?" snapped Dick.

"What has that got to do with anything?" demanded Bruce. "She's not Selina."

"She's the same kinda woman," said Dick. "Cats look really cute and fluffy and innocent, and they keep purring when you stroke their bellies, until suddenly and without warning they just lash out and scratch your hand. I don't want this little kitten taking you in and scratching you."

"I'm not afraid of cats, Dick," retorted Bruce. "Or clown's former sidekicks. I've been watching her, and I've seen nothing to convince me that she's being anything other than sincere."

"Yeah? Don't you think that's a little funny? How many times have people tried and failed to rehabilitate Quinn, and now suddenly it works without a hitch? It's a little too perfect, don't you think?"

"You're saying I should be hoping she fails?" demanded Bruce.

"I'm saying you need to be careful," retorted Dick. "I know your heart's in the right place, Bruce, but I don't want you getting hurt, physically or emotionally, from getting too attached to Harley Quinn."

"Dick, for the last time, I'm not romantically interested in her!" snapped Bruce.

"Coulda fooled me," muttered Dick.

"I concur with Dick," said Alfred. "You must be careful, sir. Even if this is all pretense, it's dangerous letting Miss Quinn get close to you. How do you know she isn't being set-up for you by the Joker?"

"Why would the Joker set-up Bruce Wayne?" asked Bruce. "And why is it so hard for you both to believe that people can change?"

Dick and Alfred shared a look. "You have only to look in a mirror to answer that question, sir," said Alfred, gently.

Bruce looked at him steadily and then turned and left the room without a word. He went down the hall to the study, where the picture of his parents hung over the fireplace. He stared at it, remembering all that he could never forget, the night they were taken from him, and he was left alone. He seemed cursed to be alone sometimes, but he couldn't honestly say whether it was through fate or choice. He wasn't a man who trusted people easily, but something about Harley's open, honest personality made him want to trust her, made him want to believe that she had changed. It gave him hope more than anything else. If something that had been so damaged by the criminals of this city could find happiness, then maybe…

He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. The Joker had hurt both of them very deeply, it was true, and they were probably the two people who knew him best in the world, but that didn't mean they had anything else in common. Besides, Harley could never know that Bruce Wayne was Batman. There was always the danger of her relapsing and telling the Joker. Unless he made sure she couldn't relapse. Unless he was there for her every step of the way, when she needed someone to keep her steady, to look after her, to take care of her…

It was a protective urge, that was all. And maybe a sense of commonality, and shared history. But that was it.

He nodded firmly and left the room. But as he returned to the party he found himself admitting, however much he wanted to deny it, that she had looked beautiful in that dress tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman was crouched on the roof opposite Harley's apartment, staring through binoculars at the empty room. He was waiting to check that she arrived home from work safely, and then he would continue his patrol. But since the news this afternoon had reported the Joker's escape from Arkham, Batman was more interested than ever in keeping an eye on Harley and making sure Joker couldn't get near her.

He saw her enter the room at last, closing the front door and putting down her bag. He breathed a sigh of relief and told himself he could go now. But his body refused to obey his mind, and stayed there, watching Harley through his binoculars as she headed to the kitchen to make dinner. He found himself watching her as she cooked, and watching her as she sat in front of the TV as she ate, and as she stood up and did the dishes, unaware of time passing. Something about her just seemed to fascinate him. He was just confirming, he told himself, confirming that she was safe, and that she had changed. It was a professional interest, nothing more.

Harley finished the dishes and headed into her bedroom, ducking behind a screen. She reappeared a few moments later wearing a towel. She headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Batman told himself that he had to go now. A hero wouldn't spy on a woman like this. It was wrong. But his body once again refused to obey, as Harley began to undo the towel…

And then a movement in the living room of the apartment attracted Batman's attention. He zoomed in to see a shape crawling through her window. A shape dressed in purple.

Harley was singing in the shower, enjoying the refreshing feel of the hot water peppering her skin. She was suddenly seized from behind as a cord was wrapped around her neck. She was ripped from the shower and dragged to the ground, choking and struggling as the cord tightened around her throat. She felt a weight on top of her, and a laugh she knew very well indeed. "Miss me, baby?" hissed a familiar voice in her ear. "I was just so choked up over your absence! I'm sure you feel the same!"

The laugh became maniacal, hysterical, as the cord grew tighter. Harley panicked as spots swam in front of her eyes. She was going to pass out, she was going to die…

And suddenly she could breathe again as the weight was knocked off her. A black shape had slammed into Joker, sending him crashing into the wall. Harley looked up to see Batman standing there.

"Stay outta this, Bats, this is between me and Harley!" shouted Joker, struggling to his feet. Then his eyes suddenly narrowed. "And what the hell were you doing watching my girlfriend in the shower anyway, you sick freak?! Ain't you got any respect for people's privacy, you voyeuristic bastard?!"

Batman was going to respond, but Harley beat him to it, leaping to her feet, grabbing her towel to cover herself, and then seizing a chair and hitting Joker across the face with it. "I ain't your girlfriend, you creep!" she shrieked, continuing to beat him. "Can't you get it through your thick skull, you dumb clown?! We're through! I can do much better than some ancient, psychotic, homicidal lunatic with a stupid laugh and permanent makeup on his face! So get back to Arkham with the rest of the crazy losers and leave me alone!"

She was relentless in her beating until Batman grabbed the chair from her. Joker was staring at Harley in disbelief. "But baby…" he began. "Baby, I…"

"Just take him away, Bats!" snapped Harley, storming from the room.

"Harley!" shouted Joker after her, furious. "Harley, you get back here this instant, you worthless dame! Harley! You do I as I tell you! Harley!"

"It's over, Joker," retorted Batman, dragging him away.

"You don't tell me when it's over, and neither does she!" snapped Joker, as Batman shoved him into the Batmobile waiting outside. Joker sat in furious silence for some minutes, and then suddenly started laughing hysterically. "Ah, dames!" he chuckled, shaking his head. "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, eh, Bats?"

Batman didn't respond. He didn't say a word to him all the way back to Arkham. After seeing him safely re-incarcerated, Batman paused, wondering if he should return home or check if Harley was all right after the attack. But before his rational mind could confirm that the latter was the best choice, he found himself already pulling up in front of her apartment.

Harley pulled on her bathrobe and opened the door to see Bruce Wayne standing there, smiling at her. "Hi, Harley, I just wanted to…are you ok?" he asked, his face falling in concern when he saw that her eyes were red and blotchy.

"Oh…hi…Bruce," stammered Harley, sniffing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little visit from the ex. Never gonna end well."

"Are you ok?" asked Bruce, concerned, hugging her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Nah, Batman showed up and took care of him," said Harley, managing a smile. "Thank God for the Dark Knight, right? Although he shouldn't be looking out for me after the way I treated him all these years."

"Maybe he's just a nice guy," said Bruce.

"Yeah, maybe he is. But I ain't used to nice guys," murmured Harley, tears coming to her eyes again. She wiped them away hurriedly. "Sorry I'm such a wreck, Bruce. You wanna come in and have a cup of coffee?"

"I want to make sure you're all right, definitely," said Bruce, entering the apartment. Harley went to the kitchen to pour his coffee as Bruce looked around the apartment.

"This is a nice place," he said.

"It's no Wayne Manor, that's for sure," replied Harley, handing him his coffee and grinning. "Must seem a bit smaller than what you're used to."

"Hey, the manor overwhelms me a little sometimes," replied Bruce, smiling. "Sometimes you just wanna live in a place where you don't get lost on your way to the bathroom."

Harley laughed. "You're a funny guy, Bruce. I like a man who can make me laugh."

She was smiling sweetly up at him, and Bruce struggled to find some response. That didn't usually happen with women. Especially women he had resolved to only have professional relationships with.

"What did you want to see me about?" she asked. "Bit late for a social call."

"Oh, I just came from a party," replied Bruce. "And I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi. And invite you to a gala at my place next week. It's for a good cause."

"You think you have to use charities as an excuse to see me, Bruce?" asked Harley, beaming. "Because you don't. If you want me to visit, you just have to ask."

"I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression," replied Bruce, smiling. "Generally when Bruce Wayne invites a woman to his place, it's not for entirely honorable reasons. I wouldn't want to offend you."

"Offend me?" repeated Harley, laughing. "That's cute, Bruce, thinking about my feelings. I ain't used to that from guys either."

Tears filled her eyes again and she suddenly sobbed. Bruce embraced her gently and she hugged him tightly in return. "He was such a monster, Bruce!" she gasped, her voice shaking. "You don't know what he did to me, how he treated me, how worthless he made me feel!"

"But he's gone, Harley," murmured Bruce, soothingly. "You can move on from all that. I know you're strong enough to do it."

"Yeah, maybe," whispered Harley. "But I don't know if I can do it on my own."

"You don't have to be on your own, Harley," murmured Bruce.

She gazed up at him with her wide, tearful, blue eyes. Bruce found himself unable to resist bringing his lips down toward her.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," said Harley, hastily drawing back from him. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to…I'm…"

"No, I'm sorry, Harley," interrupted Bruce. "You're clearly vulnerable right now and I shouldn't be trying to take advantage of that. I just…I do care about you, Harley. I want to be your friend. I want to help you recover, if you'll let me."

He squeezed her hand. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am. Please don't think it would be an inconvenience. I admire what you've done, Harley. I admire being able to change from what you were into what you are. I admire your courage and strength and sincerity. And I adore your smile," he added, touching her face.

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Bruce," she whispered.

He nodded, heading for the door. "So I'll see you next week at the gala?" he asked.

"If I can find something to wear," replied Harley, grinning. "Not used to these society gatherings, I'll be honest."

"What you were wearing last time is fine," replied Bruce, smiling. "I'd love to see it again."

"Ain't that a little tacky?" asked Harley. Then she shrugged. "I suppose it can't be worse than turning up to every party in a skintight harlequin suit the way I used to."

Bruce grinned. "Like I said, I prefer the dress."

Harley smiled back, then raised herself on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Bruce," she whispered. "And thank you again. I feel so much better now."

"Anytime," Bruce replied, sincerely. "Goodnight, Harley."

"Where the heck have you been?" asked Robin as Batman returned to the Batcave.

"On patrol," retorted Batman.

"Where?" asked Robin.

"None of your business," said Batman.

"What's that on your cheek?" asked Robin, pointing.

"Nothing," snapped Batman, wiping it away hurriedly.

"It was lipstick, wasn't it?" demanded Robin, angrily. "Was it Harley Quinn's lipstick, by any chance? Is that where you've been? With her?"

"It's not what you think," retorted Batman. "Joker attacked her. Batman saved her. And Bruce Wayne went to see that she was ok. But nothing happened."

"Why did Bruce Wayne see that she was ok?" demanded Robin. "Couldn't Batman have done that?"

"Because I thought after nearly being strangled to death by the Joker she'd want to see a friend!" shouted Batman. "Someone who can show that he genuinely cares about her safety!"

"And someone who can earn brownie points for being there when she needs it," retorted Robin. "And kisses from a damsel in distress."

"Is that really what you think of me, Dick?" demanded Batman. "You think I'm the kinda guy who takes advantage of a vulnerable woman? I care about her! I really do!"

"And that's the problem!" snapped Robin. "She's playing with you, Bruce! She's gotta be!"

"How do you know that?" demanded Batman.

"Because she's Harley Quinn!" shouted Robin. "She's the Joker's girlfriend! This whole thing is probably some big gag he's set up, something he thinks is really funny, and you know Quinn will go along with whatever he tells her because she hasn't got a mind of her own! She's just his dumb blonde floozy…"

"Don't talk about her like that!" interrupted Batman. "She deserves respect, Dick! And if you had seen her tonight beating the Joker to within an inch of his life for daring to call her his girlfriend, you'd be as convinced as I am that it's over between them, and Harley is completely cured! Do you want to know why the criminals of this city are stuck in a never-ending cycle of violence, Dick? It's nothing to do with Batman! It's to do with everyone else not giving them a chance! If the whole world would stop judging them as freaks and monsters, maybe they wouldn't feel the need to be that! Maybe if someone just accepted them for who they were, they wouldn't feel the need to play up these ridiculous, theatrical personas!"

"What, like the way you play up your theatrical persona?" retorted Robin. "Is that what you're saying, Bruce? If you could be loved, the way Harley Quinn loves people, obsessively, devotedly, heart and soul, then you wouldn't need to be Batman anymore? Because if that's what you're saying, I'm going to try harder than ever to keep you away from her. I'm not going to let the hero of this city fall into the hands of a scheming, manipulative little prankster who thinks this is all some big joke."

"It's not a joke, Dick," murmured Batman. "No one is laughing. Me least of all. Goodnight."

Batman stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him. He took off his mask and leaned against the door, sighing heavily. He liked to think of himself as a realist, able to face the truth if necessary. And the truth was he was falling for Harley harder than he cared to admit. He didn't know why, and no one thought this more strange than he did. But there was just something about her, and something about the idea of having the kind of love Harley had for the Joker, but directed at him. He had no idea what that kind of love would feel like, but if he admitted it to himself, he really wanted to know. He wanted to know what it was like to be loved entirely, heart and soul, by someone who would never leave him. Batman's entire existence was based on loss and abandonment. To be certain that someone he loved would never leave him, someone he could protect, the way he couldn't protect his parents, just to be truly and unconditionally loved again…he had almost forgotten what it was like. And he was willing to risk his heart to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

"They say if you wish upon a star, your dreams come true," murmured Harley. It was at the gala at Wayne Manor, and she and Bruce were standing on the balcony, gazing up at the stars. "What does the world's richest and most handsome man dream about?"

"You really want to know?" asked Bruce.

"Sure," she replied. "I bet it's something really selfless. Something sweet, like world peace or enough food for everyone or something."

"Sorta," replied Bruce. He looked up at the stars. "I dream about a day without heroes and without villains," he murmured.

Harley laughed. "Wasn't expecting that, I'll admit it! But I can see what you mean. You wouldn't need heroes if there weren't any problems in the world, so I guess it's kinda the same as wishing for world peace. Sounds like that might get boring after a while, though. How would a guy have any fun?"

"Fun?" repeated Bruce. "Well, he'd have fun the way most guys do. With friends. Family. Girlfriends."

"Yeah, I guess over the years you've had a lotta fun," replied Harley, grinning at him.

"Yeah, too much," agreed Bruce. "Sometimes I just want…"

"What?" she murmured.

He gazed up at the stars again. "I just want someone to stay. You know my parents died when I was very young, Harley. Since their death, I've been looking for someone I can love who won't ever leave, the way they never should have left me."

"You have Alfred," said Harley.

"It's not the same," replied Bruce. "You know what I mean. Someone who'll always be there for me, someone I can depend on. None of the girls I've dated seem to be the dependable type."

"Maybe you've been looking in all the wrong places," replied Harley. "Society dames ain't known for their commitment."

"You're…committed, aren't you, Harley?" asked Bruce, quietly.

She grinned. "That meant to be a joke?"

"No. I mean your last…relationship…"

Harley's face fell. "Mr. J. Yeah."

"From what I saw on TV, and read, and stuff, you seemed so…devoted."

"Yeah," agreed Harley, tears coming to her eyes. "Yeah, I was. And see where that got me. The creep threw it back in my face."

"Maybe he was the wrong kinda guy," replied Bruce.

Harley laughed again. "No doubt about that," she replied. "Not sure what the right kind of guy is, though."

"Maybe there isn't a right kind," murmured Bruce. "Maybe there's just…a guy. A guy for you, y'know."

"You're sweet, Bruce," whispered Harley, staring at him. "I ain't talked to a sweet guy in a long time…"

And before Bruce realized what was happening, her mouth was pressed against his. He returned her kiss with genuine feeling, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she said, drawing away suddenly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

He turned her chin back to him. "Harley," he whispered, enveloping her mouth again. As their kiss grew more passionate, Harley drew away again.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I can't," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Not yet. I don't…I don't…I've got a lotta trust issues with men, y'know?"

"You can trust me, Harley," he murmured. "I promise I would never hurt you. I've got nothing to hide from you, I…I just want to be with you. Someone sincere and genuine and beautiful. It's what I've been looking for my whole life."

"Bruce, I wanna trust you," whispered Harley. "I know it sounds strange, but it feels…it feels like we've met before. In another life or something. I feel such a strong connection to you, but I need to know…I need to know…you feel the same. I don't wanna just…be a fling for you. I'm the kinda girl who falls hard when I fall and I have to know that this isn't gonna be a one night stand type thing. That you ain't gonna just use me and leave me like…like…"

Bruce kissed her again, tenderly. "I am not the Joker," he murmured. "I'm…"

He paused. She stared back at him. "You're what?" she murmured.

"I'm Bruce Wayne," he replied. "I'm the man who cares about you very deeply. I'm the man who would never do anything to hurt you. And I'm the man who trusts you completely. I only want you to feel the same. Please trust me, Harley. Please."

She gazed at him. "Oh, Bruce," she whispered, kissing him again. The passion quickly increased on both sides, and he pulled her into the room off the balcony, drawing the curtains behind him as he pushed her down on the sofa, their mouths not separating for an instant. He slowly began pulling her dress down.

And then something collided with the back of his skull. He fell backwards, reeling in pain, and was struck again. He sank to the ground, his vision hazy. He blurrily saw Harley sit up, pulling her dress back up, and then through his clouded vision, he saw a shape appear next to her. A shape dressed in purple.

"Hands off my goods, rich boy!" giggled a voice Bruce knew. He was struck again and lost consciousness to the sound of mocking laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

His vision returned slowly, hazily. He tried to move, but as his eyes adjusted he saw that he was tied up. He dimly made out a purple shape seated in front of him, mixed with a black and red shape. As his eyes adjusted and the outlines became firm, he realized it was the Joker, seated in an armchair, with Harley Quinn on his lap, dressed in her traditional costume and makeup and kissing Joker passionately.

"Oh, look, pooh, he's awake!" chuckled Joker, drawing away. "Too bad! Harley was in the mood for a little fooling around, weren't you, pumpkin pie?"

"It's just been so long, Mr. J," whispered Harley, gazing at him in adoration.

"Well, maybe because you were such a good little girl for Daddy, we'll let Brucie boy watch as I rev your engine hard. Right after he answers my questions," chuckled Joker, patting her head. "I'm sure he'd love to see that, wouldn't you, Bruce? You're a fan of the kinky stuff, ain't ya?"

"What's…going on?" stammered Bruce.

"Aw, he's all dazed and confused, puddin'," sighed Harley. "You shouldn't have hit him as hard as you did. Though you did deserve it, Bruce, for trying to get fresh with a lady like that. What kinda gal do you think I am, going all the way on a first date?"

"My Harley girl is a lot of things, but she ain't easy," said Joker, grinning as he pinched her cheek. "At least, she ain't easy with other guys. Dame'll do anything I ask her to without question, though, won't ya, pooh?"

Harley slowly wrapped her arms around Joker's neck, smiling adoringly at him, and then kissed him tenderly. "Only for you, Mr. J," she whispered. "Only for you."

Bruce felt his heart breaking as he realized that Dick had been right. It had all been an act. Harley hadn't changed – she never would change, just as Alfred had said. Her rehabilitation and her interest in him had all been set up by the Joker. The question was, why?

"Why?" he gasped. He didn't have to fake the expression of agony on his face and in his voice.

"Nothing personal, Brucie boy, just business," said Joker, grinning at him. "I believe we have a mutual friend. I was informed by a very reliable source that that was the case anyway. This friend's a really good pal of mine, and we've shared a lot with each other, but there's one thing I don't know about him which I've been told you do. And I'm just dying to be let in on the secret," he chuckled. "So tell me, rich boy," he said, ripping Bruce's head up by the hair and holding a knife against his throat. "Who is Batman?" he hissed.

"What...makes you think I know that?" stammered Bruce, trying to remain calm. If Joker knew…

"Don't wanna reveal my informant, Brucie boy," retorted Joker, grinning. "Just call it a lucky guess. You do know who the Bat is, though, doncha? If you don't wanna talk, I got ways of making you, but I don't think you'll find them very fun. Well, Harley does, but then slow, lingering torture does tend to turn her on."

"Can we torture him, Mr. J?" breathed Harley, her eyes alight. "Oh please, puddin'! It would be so much fun! The mutiliation and the screaming would really put me in the mood!"

"It's up to Brucie," replied Joker, smiling. "You tell me who he is, Bruce, and I won't disfigure your handsome face and screw Harley in front of your eyes. So it's your choice. Save yourself a lotta physical and emotional pain, or make Harley a very happy girl. And you ain't really a selfless kinda guy, are you, Brucie? Playboy billionaires generally aren't."

"Master Wayne!" called a voice from down the hall suddenly. Panic rose in Bruce's throat as he realized Alfred was coming closer. He tried to shout to him, but Joker clapped a hand over his mouth and nodded at Harley. She grinned at him, then picked up her hammer and waited behind the door.

"Master Wa…" began Alfred, opening the door. He stared stunned at the scene before him for a moment, and then Harley clubbed him with her hammer, knocking him out.

"Another friend to play with, puddin'!" she giggled, dragging Alfred into the room and shutting the door.

"The more the merrier, pooh bear!" replied Joker, grinning. "Good help is so hard to find these days, ain't it, Brucie?" he asked. "It'd be a shame to have to cut up Jeeves here, but I have to make you cooperate somehow, don't I?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Bruce growled.

Harley giggled, clapping her hands. "Aw, thanks, Bruce, you're a swell guy!" she sighed, draping herself over Joker and snuggling against him. "Go ahead, baby. Let's get this party started."

Joker chuckled. "Bruce doesn't look too happy, and I just hate a glum face at a party. I wonder what we can do about that, pooh. Oh, I know. Let's give him something to smile about," he laughed, bringing his knife to Bruce's mouth.

Bruce had an instant to decide. He could fight him, but that might give away his secret. Joker knew how Batman fought. It wouldn't be difficult for him to figure out that Bruce Wayne and Batman were one and the same, now that he was already so close to the truth. But he would have to risk it – he didn't have another choice.

Bruce was just about to slam his head into Joker's when the window shattered, sending glass everywhere. Bruce was beyond astonished to see the figure of Batman standing there.

"Batsy! How did you know? We were just talking about you!" exclaimed Joker, straightening up and beaming. "Were your pointy ears burning, or were you spying on people again like the sick pervert you are…"

Batman punched Joker hard in the face, sending him flying across the room. He shot a rope at Harley, wrapping itself around her body, then sliced through Bruce's ropes and grabbed his hand, rushing off down the hall. Batman ducked into a room and then ripped off his mask to reveal Robin's face.

"Figured it was too dark to notice that the costume didn't quite fit," said Robin. "Got mine on underneath, if you're up for a quick change. Gotta hurry though. Joker will be after us, and I don't think he'll object to using Bruce Wayne's party guests as hostages."

Bruce nodded, pulling on the suit. "You were right, Dick," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

"I'll say I told you so later," retorted Robin with a grin. His face fell when he saw Batman's. "You feel ok enough to do this?" he murmured.

"I don't have a choice," retorted Batman. "And if I'm honest, punching out the clown will probably make me feel a lot better."

Robin smiled. "Not that you're a vengeful kinda guy or anything."

"Well, this time it's personal," replied Batman, managing a smile. They threw open the door and followed the screams into the ballroom, where Joker was holding a knife to the throat of one of the guests. "Brucie, Bats!" he called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, or this nice lady is gonna need a lot of reconstructive surgery! And hospital bills are murder these days!" he chuckled.

"Tell your doctor to enjoy his vacation in Rio then!" retorted Robin, jumping at Joker and kicking him to the ground. Joker scrambled to his feet and tried to punch Robin, but he dodged.

"Too slow, grandpa!" he retorted, grinning.

"Hey, you don't call Mr. J old!" shrieked Harley, rushing toward them with her hammer raised. Batman grabbed the hammer from her, then struck her a blow that sent her flying across the room. She hit the wall, winded, and he handcuffed her. His gaze lingered on her for a moment, but he quickly rejoined the fray to attack Joker. Robin had just been hit, and Joker was laughing wildly, when Batman punched him in the back of the head, and then lifted him up, turning him to face him. "The joke's on you this time," hissed Batman. "Bruce Wayne doesn't know anything about Batman. Whoever told you that was playing you for a fool."

Joker stared at him, but suddenly burst out laughing. "Guess Bruce Wayne and I both know how that feels now, huh, Batsy?" he chuckled, grinning.

Batman slammed his head into his, knocking him unconscious, and dropped him to the ground. "Puddin'!" exclaimed Harley, tears in her eyes. She crawled across the room, sliding her cuffed hands over the Joker's body and pulling him into her lap. "It's ok, puddin'," she whispered, kissing his forehead tenderly. "It's ok. Your Harley girl loves you so much."

Batman looked at her, so sweet and sincere, crying softly against Joker's body, real, true pain in her eyes. Real, true love in her eyes as she looked down at the monster. How could he ever have thought she could stop feeling that, or feel it in regards to him? How could he have been so naive? How had he allowed himself to be taken in like this? Because he had wanted to be. Because he had wanted to believe it was true. But it wasn't. It had all been a lie.

From Harley's tears and sobs, the depth of her feeling for the Joker was so obvious that almost everyone remaining in the room was moved at the sight, despite themselves. But as Batman dragged them away to the Batmobile, his heart was complete and utter stone. And he resolved that it always would be.


	6. Chapter 6

"It was Eddie Nygma," said Harley, sitting in the interview room with her arms folded across her chest as she chewed her bubblegum. "Mr. J won't mind me telling you that. Eddie Nygma told him a riddle about Batman's identity, and he said Bruce Wayne knew the answer. Not surprised that Eddie lied, though. He's a real bastard, and he and Mr. J have never been friends. But you can't tell Mr. J these things when he gets excited – he don't listen to anyone. He was really looking forward to clearing up the mystery of who you were. So he set up a joke."

"A joke?" repeated Batman, looking across the table at Harley.

"Yeah. Bruce Wayne's a playboy billionaire, right? Always seducing the ladies. So Mr. J thought it would be really funny to have a lady seduce him for once, y'know, really make him care about her and then break his heart. It was gonna be a lot of work, but he knew I could do it. He trusted me to do it, because he loves me. And I did do it, and I did a really good job, and puddin' was really proud of me."

She beamed at him. "The night he attacked you in your shower, he was genuinely strangling you," said Batman, quietly. "And you genuinely beat him."

Harley giggled. "Aw, that was nothing, Bats! That's what we call foreplay, y'know? Nothing puts me and Mr. J in the mood like a little random violence. Wish you hadn't dragged him off to Arkham – we could have had a fun night."

She giggled again, blowing a bubble and popping it. Batman stared at her, then rose slowly. "I've already apologized to Bruce Wayne that all this happened to him because of me. I hope one day the Joker will stop harming innocent people just in order to hurt me. But perhaps you'd like to apologize to Bruce Wayne too. He's waiting outside."

"Apologize?" repeated Harley, blowing another bubble. "What for?"

"For using him to try to hurt me," retorted Batman.

"Hey, everyone uses everyone else," retorted Harley. "That's the way the world works, Bats. Bruce Wayne knows that if anyone does. Or do you think he's got all his money by honestly caring about everyone he deals with? What happened between us was just business. Bruce will understand that if anyone will."

"I'm disappointed, Harley," murmured Batman, quietly. "I truly thought you could change."

"And why would I wanna do that?" asked Harley. "I'm happy, Bats. Mr. J makes me happy. Sure, people think I'm crazy. Let 'em. If they don't understand me, that's not my problem. I stopped caring what people think a long time ago. The sooner you stop too, the better. You spend your whole life trying to be the hero. When are you gonna realize that it don't matter what people think of you, as long as you have some fun?"

Batman didn't respond. "I'll get Bruce," he murmured. After a quick change in the Batmobile, he re-entered the room as Bruce Wayne.

Harley looked up at him and smiled. "Hi, Bruce! How's Alfred? I guess he's still got quite the headache, huh? Tell him it wasn't anything personal – he seemed like a nice guy."

Bruce Wayne stared back at her, but said nothing, sitting down. "You seen Bats?" continued Harley. "Don't you think he's looking a little thinner? I mean, I know you don't know him well, but Mr. J does, and he thinks he's lost a little weight. I hope he ain't depressed or nothing, on account of you almost having your face cut off because of him."

"Aren't you going to say you're sorry for hurting me, Harley?" murmured Bruce.

"I ain't sorry for hurting you!" snapped Harley, angrily. "I ain't sorry about anything I do for Mr. J! You can't understand that because you've never loved anyone, Bruce!"

"Oh yes, I have," murmured Bruce, quietly. "Deeper than you know. But they always get taken away from me, one way or another."

"It's kinda hard to feel sorry for a playboy billionaire, Bruce, I'll be honest," retorted Harley. "Anyway, don't be upset about losing me. You never really had me. The girl you cared about didn't exist – it was just an act. Just a joke, y'know?"

"It wasn't very funny, Harley," murmured Bruce.

"Oh, maybe not to you," replied Harley, smiling. "You ain't got a sense of humor - you're just like the Bat. But Mr. J thought it was a laugh riot. I mean, think about it, Bruce. You said you'd heard all about how committed I was in my relationship with Mr. J. And you honestly thought I'd just give all that up? That I'd somehow miraculously changed? It was a real joke on you, y'see. And if you were stupid enough to believe it, that's kinda funny."

"I don't think it was stupid of me to care for an attractive, open, honest, friendly, sweet, vulnerable young woman who needed a friend," retorted Bruce.

"Yeah, it was," replied Harley, grinning. "Because I ain't none of those things, Bruce. Well, except the attractive thing. You don't know me at all."

"I know you deserve better than some disgusting abuser," snapped Bruce.

"You don't know what I deserve," snapped Harley. "And it ain't about what I deserve anyway. People generally don't deserve anything except a slow and painful death. It's about what I want. I want Mr. J. I love Mr. J. Oh sure, you may be nice, Bruce, you may be a sweet, sincere guy, but why would I ever want that when I have Mr. J? There are tons of nice guys out there – you're a dime a dozen. But there's only one Joker. He's original and special and unique. And he's mine. And that makes a gal feel good, y'know?"

"To be demeaned and humiliated by him?" demanded Bruce.

"Nah. To be with him, Bruce," murmured Harley. "To be with him. That's what makes me happy. That's all. To be near him, to be useful to him, and special to him, to see his smile and hear his laugh. I don't want nothing else in the world."

Bruce nodded slowly, standing up. "I'm not going to argue with a lunatic," he said. "Whether you realize it or not, Harley, you did a bad thing. And I hope your conscience, which I know is still in there somewhere, eats away at you for it. I hope you feel guilt for what you've done, just as I hope one day I can forgive you for it."

"Ain't you magnanimous?" retorted Harley, sarcastically. "What a great guy you are, Bruce Wayne, to forgive a silly gal like me. As if you ain't never done a bad thing."

"Oh, I have," retorted Bruce. "More than you know. And they all haunt me every night."

"That could drive a guy crazy after awhile," replied Harley, grinning. "So I guess I'll see you in the madhouse, Bruce!"

Her laughter followed him out of the room. Returning to the Batcave, he was surprised to see Robin there waiting for him.

"Waiting to say I told you so?" asked Batman, pulling off his mask.

"Nah. Although I did," replied Robin, smiling. "I was actually waiting to see if you're ok."

"As ok as usual," replied Batman. "Like I said, Dick, I have to be. There's no choice. Maybe other guys can mope over heartbreak, but I have a city to protect. Gotham's the only thing I should be caring about anyway."

"You shouldn't berate yourself for caring about someone, Bruce," said Dick. "Just because you made the wrong choice this time doesn't mean you will next time…"

"There won't be a next time," interrupted Bruce. "There can't be. It's too dangerous. I put everyone I cared about in danger. It was a stupid thing to do. And I nearly did worse than that. For one crazy moment I was going to tell her about Batman. I really wanted to trust her."

"Why?" asked Robin.

Batman was silent. "Because I see a lot of myself in her," he said, quietly. "A victim of the Joker's, and yet someone who can't help but keep returning to him. Someone who can't change that pattern of violence. Although I think in her case it's voluntary."

"And it's not in yours?" asked Robin.

"Like I said, I don't have a choice," retorted Batman.

"Master Wayne, message from Commissioner Gordon," said Alfred, entering with a bandage around his head. "He needs you at the GCPD right away."

"Alfred, I'm sorr…" began Batman, but Alfred interrupted.

"There is nothing to apologize for, sir. Although I can't say it wouldn't be gratifying to learn that the next time you encounter Miss Quinn, she suffers more than her usual share of pain."

"I'll do my best," replied Batman, managing a smile.

"Shall we, Bruce?" asked Robin.

Batman looked at him and slowly pulled his mask on again. If he had to hide his heart just like he hid his face, that was what he was going to do. There were more important things in the world than Bruce Wayne's heart. He didn't have the luxury of pining over lost love. He was Batman. And he was needed.

"Let's go," he murmured, following Robin into the Batmobile and driving off into the night.

**The End**


End file.
